


The Peace of Dreams

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Introspection, Short, Symphony of Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: The lull of melodious music is the constant companion of the air.It is a place familiar and unfamiliar to Ansem as he walks across the golden fields, white flower petals floating in the wind, an eternal setting sun in the sky casting its radiance across the land. Even he, a heartless, could not deny its beauty, but he knew better than that. This was a mere memory of a that once sleeping world.This was a dream.





	The Peace of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is from the KH:DDD world Symphony of Sorcery, and a specific song you can listen to while reading this would be Symphony No. 6. "Pastoral".
> 
> This formed from the idea that since Ansem is apart of Riku's heart that they shared the same dreams. They're Riku's dreams, but Ansem is capable of appearing and manipulating things there.
> 
> If you have any questions be sure to leave a comment!

          The lull of melodious music is the constant companion of the air.

          It is a place familiar and unfamiliar to Ansem as he walks across the golden fields, white flower petals floating in the wind, an eternal setting sun in the sky casting its radiance across the land. Even he, a heartless, could not deny its beauty, but he knew better than to admire. This was a mere memory of that once sleeping world.

          This was a _dream_. 

          Not his own of course, but _Riku's_. 

          They were one of the same body after all. His dreams were Ansem’s as well whether he knew it or not.

          He walked the open fields specked with flowers and trees, and there upon a grassy knoll Riku laid unaware of his presence, deep within his sleep. The grass grew higher than where his head lay as if trying to hide him from his sight, and with each breeze the blades stroked his cheeks as if to comfort him, or to futilely protect him. He was still a foolish boy after all. No matter what he may say or do he would always be that fool boy who set out from his tiny island unaware of what was truly out there.

          While Riku slept deeply Ansem walked his dreams unbeknownst to the Keyblade Master. It is within dreams that he can sway the tide of them, and slowly drown such peaceful dreams in darkness. He could uproot the land at will, darken the sky, shrink the ocean, and so much more just as he once did with Destiny Islands. Ansem could taint it all with his darkness, but he does not. 

          Not yet. 

          The evening sky is still clear, and the music hangs in the air it’s ever constant companion. Even to Ansem it is soothing, but that is not what stops him. It would only be a shame to destroy it all before he awoke. To strip Riku of his peace would be an even greater pleasure. 

          He walks the dreams Riku is not yet aware of and even watches him from afar when he is. For now, however, the young Keyblade Master still sleeps peacefully, blissfully aware of nothing at all. Not of the memory of this peaceful world that seemingly soothes his battered heart, not even the Seeker who lingers within him, nor even now how Ansem looms over him. Watching as the little fool sleeps peacefully amongst the expansive fields of grass and flowers. 

          He could taint this entire dream of his, oh, so easily.

          Ansem flexes his hand and soon he hears the chittering, the unmistakable crawl and creep of Shadows form and approach, they slowly begin to surround the young man in his sleep, and ignore the Seeker. The change begins, as the peace is driven from Riku’s young features, tense and tight his fists do ball, and huffs of fear and anguish reach his lips.

          The Seeker watches, and his brows furrows at the sight.

          “Begone.” His voice rings clearly above the darkness, the forming nightmare scape, and above the music ever constant companion of the air. This small darkness was nothing to him and with a wave of his hand shooing them away they dissipated into nothingness. The darkness ceases its expanse. It’s polluted touch gone from the memory of a world.

          Why? He wonders. Would not the torment be satisfying? The young fool helpless, in pain, to suffer alone in the destruction, swallowed up by unending dark until he awoke again in the real realm only to still be chased by lingering thoughts and fears. The pain only palpable to Riku as he continues to chip his psyche.

          The cruel twisting smirk could not be found on Ansem’s lips, nor could he feel any genuine pleasure in the moment. Curiosity, and confusion filled the Seeker as looked down upon the sleeping form; his feature at peace once more amongst his place upon the grassy knoll. What was it that prevented him from acting? Once as a man of science he had taken pleasure in watching his experiments develop and form, and machinations at hand progress, but this in this shared dreamscape was something entirely different.

          He may have been apart of the foolish boy’s heart, but he still had his own desires; his own and wanton will, but this had not entirely been his will. He had willing let Riku continue to sleep and dream in peace. The action was of his own body, but the feeling from simply watching Riku sleep was not his own. A sense of ease foreign to him had encapsulated Ansem. It was beyond him, beyond his desires, beyond his capacity to feel, yet inside him it remained.

          This sense of ease and peace toward the fool boy was not his own, yet instead it was another’s. Far forgotten from this body, but still a lingering piece that remained in his mind knew the young keyblade wielder.

         Even extinguished by the dark in body and heart _he_ held ever so stubbornly on. Ansem could only sneer before he vanished from the dream. Leaving Riku with the ease and peace of his dream left to him by Terra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments as simple as saying you liked it help me continue to write and post.


End file.
